User blog:MilitaryBrat/Sweeney Todd vs Ghostface
Sweeney Todd............The demon barber of fleet street. A man who kills most of his customers so Mrs. Lovett can turn them into meat pies. VS Ghostface............A high school senior by the name of Billy Loomis who wants revenge on Sidney Prescott for her mother causing a divorce of his parents. WHO IS DEADLEST?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!??! Weapons: ST: His silver straight razors GF: Hunting Knife X-factors: Mental Health: SW-42 GF-47 Ghostface has a slight edge in this x-factor because Todd has been imprisoned for 15 years and thinks his wife dead, and daughter in the care of the man who imprisoned him. Ghostface/Loomis only went through a divorce, but it still f'd him up in the head. Killer Instinct: SW-84 GF-75 Todd has the advantage here because he's more learned in the ways of killing. Ghostface is only a teenager and while he is incredibly violent, simply doesn't know violence the way Todd does. Intelligence: SW-79 GF-76 Both men are incredibly smart. Both men know how to hide all evidence of the kills they made. Todd on the other hand is better at it as Loomis was arrested by the police who thought he killed (which he did), but was released. Todd was never arrested for his killings. Voting ends November 18, 2012 at 11:59 PM. Battle: Prologue- (Alternate Woodsboro where Billy and Stu got away with murder (literally)) It is a cold stormy night in Woodsboro. Billy Loomis and his partner in crime Stu Macher are planning there next move. "Alright Billy, who should we kill next? We've gotten rid of Sydney. So what's our next move?" "I think we're done for right now. We did what we set out to do and will need to move on with our lives." "Yeah, your probably right. I need to go get a haircut at the new place in town. Getting kind of shaggy if you know what I mean." "Isn't that that one place with the creepy guy with the skunk hair?" "That's the place. See you tomorrow." Meanwhile at the new barber shop in town, Mr. Todd is cleaning up the mess his last victim, a hemophiliac made. "Blasted man. If a man is an object then this one was a fountain." Suddenly he hears the door opening and sees Stu. "I'd like a haircut if you don't mind." Mr Todd sees this oppurtunity as the town he recently arrived in has just been the site of a string of murders. He sits Stu down in the chair and proceeds to slice his throat after cutting his hair. Mr. Todd then puts Stu's body in the dumpster and cleans up his work station. Billy falls asleep on his couch waiting for Stu to get back. Figuring he went back home he doesn't worry about him until the morning. On the local news channel, Gale's replacement talks about finding Stu's body. "The body of a local teen was found in the river outside town. The body has been identified as Stu Macher, a senior at Woodsboro High School. Police think he is yet another victim of the Ghostface killer." "Stu............" Billy says while trying not to cry. But he realizes something. The barber probably did it. For the first time in a month, Billy puts his Ghostface costume on again and goes to exact his revenge on Sweeney Todd. Battle: Mr. Todd is cleaning up his latest kill a week after Stu's death. It was an old wino who needed a shave. Only instead of shaving him he killed the old wino. Suddenly he hears the doors opening. The wind whining and the rain splattering against his windows made for a lovely sound. He looks to his door and sees Billy Loomis in his Ghostface costume. A hunting knife held firmly at his side clearly demonstrated what he came here to do. "Hello my good sir, I take it you're that killer everybody's been talking about?" With a changed voice thanks to an electric voice changer, Billy was now Ghostface. Ghostface now said to Mr. Todd "You killed my friend Stu. Now you will die." "You mean the kid with the shaggy hair? Yes I killed him what of it?" "He was my best friend. And now you shall die." "Yes yes, I heard you the first time." With this Ghostface lunged at Mr. Todd who delivered a punch to the face with great efficiency. Ghostface tried to stab with his hunting knife, Mr. Todd then pulled out his twin straight razors and sliced through the mask and cut Ghostface's cheek. Ghostface then tackled Mr. Todd out the window and they fell onto the river bank. Mr. Todd has lost his razors and Ghostface's knife is stuck in the mud.Ghostface starts punching Mr. Todd and bloodying his face. Right before delivering a punch that would knock him unconcious, he finds a straight razor and slices Ghostface's artery in his leg. This surprises Ghostface who tries to stop the bleeding. Mr. Todd then beats him a few times. This, along with the blood loss weakens Ghostface to where he is on his knees. Mr. Todd then takes his razor, and first he takes the mask off and voice changer that is attached to his mouth. He then slices Billy's throat from jugular to carotid artery, effectively killing him. WINNER: Sweeney Todd Category:Blog posts